KatieK101's Adoptable Stories
by KatieK101
Summary: Are you sick of seeing re-makes of the same stories over and over again, or stories about characters that your just tired of reading about? Or maybe your just having the worst case of writers block and can't think of a new story. Well then maybe this is for you. Stop by and see if one of my 'adoptable' stories catches your eye ;)
1. Chapter 1

**There are a lot of things that bother me in fandom, and I have certain pet peves for certain fandoms. The biggest one in Warrior's, and really in any fandom, is lack of originality. I mean, I couldn't tell you how many "Starkit's Prophecy"'s I've seen, or stories about some made up clan. And I've started to see A LOT of 'Guess That Cat' game. To be fair, their are some pretty great versions of these, though they're normally the originals.  
**

**I for one, always love the original _anything _best. Team Firestar!**

**Anyways, the reason it bothers me so much in the Warriors fandom, is because there are over 100 different Warrior characters, some who have NEVER gotten a story. Actually, whenever I scroll through the archives, I'm pretty sure their are always more OC fics then cannon. And then most of the stories that are cannon are about the same cats who played a big part in the series. Please understand that I'm not trying to hate on these stories or discourage people from writing about these cats, as I have written some very successful fics about them. My point is though, people always do the same few cats: Dovewing, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, etc. But like I said, their are over 100 characters. **

**So I guess what I'm getting at is this: there's _no reason_ to copy someone else's original idea, or write a story about the cat who already has so many. Personally, I can't stand to write about a story that so many people have already done. Getting inspired by someone else's story and forming your own original idea is one thing, but flat out using the some plot, idea, characters, is another thing.  
**

**Personally, my favorite part of writing a story is coming up with the idea. Whenever I'm board or day dreaming, it's always about a story I could potentially write. And that leads us to my purpose for this extremely long AN.  
**

**I have a ton of story ideas, and while I would love to write them all, I know that I never will. But I think some of them have some real potential, and would hate to see them wasted. So I've decided to create this... whatever you want to call it. **

**Every chapter I'll post one or two of my original stories, and people can 'adopt' them. Use the idea, characters, etc. It's all yours. My only request is that if you do use one of my ideas, that you say that in your story somewhere : ) Also, leave a review if you decide to use one! I would love to read it when you post it!  
**

* * *

**Title: **Rebel (Working title, fill free to change it) -** ADOPTED **

**Summary: **Icecloud is the only daughter of Dustpelt and Ferncloud. That being said, Dustpelt is very protective of her. He always makes sure she isn't in the forest alone; she never starves herself; she is always respectful and polite; and above all, watches the toms that she hangs out with. As time goes on Icecloud starts get get sick of her father's protective nature, and when Dustpelt publicly humiliates her, she snaps. To get back at Dustpelt, Icecloud starts flirting with a ShadowClan tom named Smokefoot at a gathering. But what starts as a simple rebellion soon becomes something much more, and Icecloud can't help but wonder what Dustpelt will do when he finds out.

**Ideas: **Their are a few different ways this story could go. First off, after Icecloud and Smokefoot start meeting (in secret!), ThunderClan and ShadowClan go to war with each other. Or maybe you could pull a Leafpool and Icecloud becomes pregnant, and has to lie about the father. If you decide to do that one, then you could do multiple things with Smokefoot. Maybe he dies of sickness or something and Icecloud never tells anyone about him being the father; Smokefoot leaves ShadowClan and joins ThunderClan; maybe Smokefoot leaves Icecloud and she finds a new mate in Thunderclan to help raise her kits (Mousewhisker, anyone)?

**Inspiration: **For some reason I've always loved Icecloud and have always been disappointed with her fan base. The story came to me though, when I was actually planning on writing a story on Foxleap (another character I love). But when I was going through his family tree and saw his siblings, I noticed that Icecloud is the only living daughter of Dustpelt and Ferncloud. Smiling, I thought about how Dustpelt would probably be one of those over-protective fathers waiting on his daughter's boyfriend with a gun. Then it hit me... I could actually work with the idea.

**Notes: **This actually started out as a parody, where Icecloud is a rebellious teenager and Dustpelt is an over-protective father. But after the story started to develop, I realized that I could actually do something with it. You can still make it a parody if you want, but I think it has potential to be a serious, successful love story. It should be fairly easy to write about, and you could easily mold it into whatever you want. It could really take place in any time period, and yes, Smokefoot is a real ShadowClan cat. Fill free to change anything you want!

**Dis-claimer: **If you do decide to write this story, please make sure you put: "Inspired by KatieK101" or something along those lines. And don't forget to review if you write it! I would love to read it!

* * *

**Title: **Silverpaw's Path (Working title, fill free to change it) **- ADOPTED **

**Summary: **They say that cats aren't born evil. That's true; but if they aren't born evil, then at what point do they start treading down that path? And more importantly, why? Silverpaw is the daughter of Sharpclaw and Cherrytail, two very important warriors of SkyClan. But un-like her parents and siblings, Silverpaw is not a cat that stands out. Her brother is the handsome Runningpaw, who could get any she-cat he wants; and her sister is the all-around perfect Briarpaw. The whole SkyClan talks about how one day Runningpaw and Briarpaw will be leading SkyClan... but where does that leave Silverpaw, the cat everyone seems to over-look? All Silverpaw wants to do is be remembered, but when the only cat who ever pays her any attention is killed, something inside the young she-cat snaps. Suddenly, the only thing Silverpaw cares about is being remembered. But will it be for the wrong reasons? And to what extent will Silverpaw go to achieve her goals?

**Ideas:** Silverpaw could go either way: she could turn into the next Tigerstar or Mapleshade and become evil, or you could have her come to her senses eventually and become a great leader. The cat that gets killed could be her crush, or maybe just a friend. Heck, it could be one of her parents! Anyways, I don't think that Runningpaw and Briarpaw would be jerks to Silverpaw, though it could happen.

**Inspiration:** I've always loved SkyClan and read everything about them. So one day, while I was thinking about some SkyClan based stories I could write about, this one came to mind. Yep. That's about it. No amazing backstory or anything.

**Notes: **Honestly, I may very well still write this story. I love the idea and I could do so many things with it. However, I have so many other stories I'm dieing to write, that I just don't think I'll ever have time for this one. So fill free to adopt it, and if someone does and I do decide to write it, I'll go out of my way to change my own idea so that they are nothing alike. With some tweaking, it should work :) Also, fill free to change names, parents, etc.

**Dis-claimer: **If you do decide to write this story, please make sure you put: "Inspired by KatieK101" or something along those lines. And don't forget to review if you write it! I would love to read it!

* * *

**Title: **Secrets (Working title, fill free to change) - **ADOPTED**

**Summary:** In 'Into the Wild', two ThunderClan kits were stolen by ShadowClan. Those kits were Brightkit and Thornkit. What if ShadowClan made a deal with ThunderClan, one that forced ThunderClan to let ShadowClan keep the kits? Brightkit and Thornkit grow up, never knowing where they came from, always thinking that they were born in ShadowClan. As they grow up, Thornpaw becomes ShadowClans pride and joy. Brightpaw however, never feels like she fits in. One night at a gathering, Brightpaw meets a ThunderClan apprentice named Cloudpaw. Instantly, the two apprentices are smitten and start to meet in secret. But as time goes on, Brightpaw discovers a secret about where she and Thornpaw are really from. Suddenly Brightpaw's world is thrown into chaos as she trys to find out the truth, keep her relationship with Cloudpaw a secret, and not give herself away. After all, Brokenstar is not a very forgiving leader.

**Ideas:** The plot is pretty straight-forward, and obliviously a CloudxBright fic. If you want to make it intreasting, maybe you could do something with the deal that ShadowClan and ThunderClan make. Or if your not a CloudxBright fan, you could make it a SwiftxBright story?

**Inspiration: **I really love this pairing, and actually got the idea when I was doing some research on 'Into the Wild'. The kits that ShadowClan steals are never named, but Vicky Holmes stats that they are indeed Thornclaw and Brightheart. I was thinking about how Thornclaw could probably fit into ShadowClan, but then what about Brightheart? And ta-da, this story with born!

**Notes:** I never got around to writing this story because I never felt any connection with it. I just wasn't excited about it. While I'm a CloudxBright fan, it's not my favorite ship, and nothing really stood out to me other then the idea. But maybe one of you over-the-top CloudxBright shippers will find some interest in it? It's a VERY under-rated ship, and I know for a fact that nothing like this has ever been done.

**Dis-claimer: **If you do decide to write this story, please make sure you put: "Inspired by KatieK101" or something along those lines. And don't forget to review if you write it! I would love to read it!

* * *

**That's about all for now. If this... whatever you want to call it, sparks any attention in some people, I'll be glad you keep posting. If not, then I'll probably keep ranting about some peoples lack of originality in my head and just go on with life. So fill free to review, even if your not adopting a story!  
**

**Also, are their any characters in the Warriors universe that you would like to see more of? Honestly, I think some of the best stories out there are about under-rated characters, or situations that you could mold into something amazing. Comment with your opinions, or if you like a certain character but just can't think of a story for him/her, and I would be glad to assist you! **

**I hoped you enjoyed my ranting and second-rate ideas ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. I honestly wasn't expecting anyone to actually take interest in this ol' thing. I really just wrote it because I needed to rant… well. This was a nice surprise. **

**A lot of you agreed that the whole 'lack of originality' thing is getting on your nerves too, and I'm happy I wasn't the only one. **

**I've also decided a few things: from this point forward, only one person may adopt a story. I know that it would be interesting to see everyone's take on a story, but I make my summaries pretty specific, and theirs only so much you can change. **

**So from now on, after a story gets adopted by one person, I'll edit the chapter and put "ADOPTED" by the title. After that I don't want anyone else asking for it. **

**Secondly, instead of putting, "Inspired by KatieK101" please put "Adopted from KatieK101". I just want everyone to know where it actually came from. **

**And I also have an announcement: Waffle the Badger has posted the first chapter (er, alliance and prologue) to her adopted story "Silverpaw's Path." I checked it out this morning and it's off to a great start. I know it would mean the world to her (you are a her, right Waffle?) and I, if you left a review. **

**Anywho, that's all for now, so please enjoy my adoptable stories, and review and if adopt one so that I can update it. Also, even if you aren't adopting, please review! Heck, if you want to, you can rant alongside me : )**

* * *

**Title: ** Too Late (Working title, fill free to change it)

**Summary: **After the Dark Forest Battle, Heathertail and her best friend Sunstrike beg Onestar to bring back Breezepelt. After weeks of constant nagging, Onestar agrees and send out a search party for their former clanmate. – Heathertail has always taken Breezepelt's crush on her for granted, so when the search party returns with him, she resumes her bossy fur-ball ways and expects Breezepelt to still love her. But Breezepelt's tired of chasing a she-cat who only toys with his feelings and moves on to a cat who actually loves him: Sunstrike. Heathertail is stunned and something else too… hurt. It kills her to see Breezepelt and Sunstrike together, and she suddenly realizes why: she loves him. Heathertail makes up her mind to get Breezepelt back at all costs, including ruining her friendship with Sunstrike. But is it too late?

**Ideas: **I think the biggest decision you would have to make when writing this is: does Heathertail eventually win Breezepelt back? Or is it too late for that? And of course, you have small things to decide. Does the clan welcome Breezepelt back? What does Heathertail try to do to gain Breezepelt's love again? Is Sunstrike oblivious to the whole thing or does she tell Heathertail to back off?

**Inspiration: **BreezexHeather is my second favorite 'what if' couple (right after BlackxRusset, and before ThornxHazel), and so I have quite a few ideas for them. This one came to me when I was listening to "Too Late to Apologize" by Timberland, and thought it would make a great story.

**Notes: **I honestly think I like coming up with these ideas more than actually writing them. Anywho, I never wrote this story because I'm still too busy with my current three Warrior stories, and my stories in other fandoms. Plus, I have another BreezexHeather story I plan on writing and I like its idea more. So I hope one of you lovely reviews take an interest in it and adopt it. The pairing is close to my heart.

**Disclaimer: **If you do decide to adopt this story, please make sure you put: "Adopted from KatieK101". And don't forget to review if you adopt it! I would love to read it!

* * *

**Title: ** Black on Red (Working title, fill free to change it) **- ADOPTED **(Castle of Grass)

**Summary: **With Rowanstar as the new leader of ShadowClan, everything is running smoothly after the Dark Forest Battle. But even though everything may seem fine, StarClan senses a new danger. They believe their only hope to save ShadowClan, and potentially the other clans, lay in the paws of ShadowClan's former leader Blackstar, and his once-loyal deputy, Russetfur. So they are sent back to ShadowClan as kits with no memory of their past lives. Blackstar will be born to Snowbird and Redwillow, and Russetfur will be born as a rouge. Hopefully the past will repeat itself. But after a mistake, Blackstar and Russetfur's roles are switched!

When taking a midnight walk, Rowenstar finds a two moon old kit that looks just like Blackstar. Still not over his leader and mentor's death, Rowenstar names him Blackit and gives him to Tawnypelt to nurse. Meanwhile, that same night Russetfur is reborn as Snowbird's kit, and named after her deceased father, Redwillow.

Neither Blackpaw nor Redpaw can stand each other, and promise to makes each's others lives miserable. Will Blackpaw and Redpaw be able to fulfill their destines and work together? Or have StarClan made their last mistake?

**Ideas: **I had so many ideas for this one. Since Rowenstar blames Redwillow for Blackstar's death (in the story, he dies from the wounds he gave him), he doesn't like Redkit at all, and her name doesn't help. That's why Blackstar was going to be born as Snowbird's kit instead: so that he could help Rowenstar get over his grudge. But since the roles were reversed, that doesn't happen. Secondly, since Blackpaw was originally going to be clan born, StarClan hoped that would help him gain favor and become leader again. But since Redpaw is the clan born one, and she was always ment to be deputy and not leader, this works against them. And then, you have to decide what the threat is.

**Inspiration: **Cinderpelt was sent back because she was never ment to be a medicine cat. While I think it was a good idea, I also thought it was kind of boring. Of course, that may be because I think everything that doesn't revolve around romance is boring… anyways, I had BlackxRusset on my mind, and got to thinking, 'what if they were sent back?' Now, it's no fun if their sent back for no reason, so I had to think of something to add. And ta-da! The story was born!

**Notes: **BlackxRusset is my favorite 'what if' pairing, so I have a few of these. The reason I'm not writing it though… it actually kind of funny and really selfish. I was in the middle of writing ANOTHER BlackxRusset story to put up for adoption, one that I thought up months ago, but as I started writing the 'ideas', I got a new idea for it and was suddenly filled with inspiration, and decided to keep it. However, there are almost no good BlackxRusset fics out there, so I thought I should still add one. So I added this. I was actually really excited about writing this one, so I hope someone with the same enthueasm adopts it.

I probably should have posted the other fic as well, since I already have a BlackxRusset fic going on (It's called 'Shadows', check it out!) but oh well.

**Disclaimer: **If you do decide to adopt this story, please make sure you put: "Adopted from KatieK101". And don't forget to review if you adopt it! I would love to read it!

* * *

**Title: ** What Hurts the Most (Working title, fill free to change it) **- ADOPTED **(Ashbreeze365)

**Summary: **Hazeltail isn't clan born; she knows that. So why does Thornclaw always rub it in her face just to hurt her feelings? And why does it have to be Thornclaw, of all cats? Why does it have to be the one cat that Hazeltail has a crush on? Mousewhisker and Berrynose both have mates, and Berrynose even has kits! But with Thornclaw always putting her down, Hazeltail believes that her only chance of true happiness is out of reach. Because of that, she fails to notice that Foxleap is obviously padding after her.

Meanwhile, why _does _Thornclaw always tease Hazeltail? After all, he was friends with Firestar, and trained with Cloudtail as an apprentice. Maybe because, despite Foxleap's obvious crush on Hazeltail, Thornclaw can't help but love her too. Putting her down all the time, Thornclaw is trying to get her out of his mind. But is he only pushing her away?

**Ideas: **This could be a story revolving around Hazeltail and Thornclaw's POVS, or just one. Also, if you want to create even more drama, add Blossomfall into the mix. After all, Lionblaze and Jayfeather did think that they were mates at one point. Whether or not Thornclaw and Hazeltail actually end up together is totally up to you. But if they don't, maybe they eventually fall in love with the cats padding after them?

**Inspiration: **I was racking my brain for ThornxHazel ideas, and sadly, this was the best I could come up with. I guess this was inspired by Blossomfall's crush on Thornclaw, and since I adore Hazeltail so much, decided to add her into the mix.

**Notes: **I know I have a masterpiece locked somewhere in my brain (hopefully!) so I'm giving away this one. But this has been my best idea so far, and I think it has some real potential.

**Disclaimer: **If you do decide to adopt this story, please make sure you put: "Adopted from KatieK101". And don't forget to review if you adopt it! I would love to read it!

**So, did anyone notice a theme? They were all 'what if' couples, and my favorite three! However, the stories don't HAVE to be about romance, I'm just a sap : )**

**Now, for those of you who aren't adopting but want a good reason to comment, here are some questions: **

**# What's YOUR favorite 'what if' couple?**

**# Are there any cats in mind that you want to write a story about and hope I have an idea?**

**# What's your favorite out of these three adoptables? **

**That's all for now! Come back next time and see if I have any more ideas that catch your eye. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Ready for another update? I tried adding more than three stories this time, so that there would be plenty. **

**Also, I have a new rule. Whenever you adopt a story you have exactly one week to publish the first chapter (or prologue). Too many people adopt stories and then forget about them. So as of now, almost every story is back up for adoption. **

**Also, this is some advice to remember when writing: I know that everyone always wants a story with a happy ending, but that's not life. In the end, I want to write a story that everyone loves, yes, but also one that everyone **remembers**. So when your beautiful love story comes to an end, it's alright to kill off a character, or not have them leave there clan. **

**I'm saying this because almost every story in this chapter is a love story, and I want you guys to write these stories to their full potential. I want them to be remembered. **

* * *

**Title: **Sweet Cherries (Working title, fill free to change it)

**Summary: **Sharpclaw is SkyClan's head-strong, brave, stubborn deputy. Cherrytail is a playful, coy, mischievous warrior. How did these two warrior's fall in love with each other? Not even StarClan knows that.

**Ideas: **The most important idea you need to come up with is pretty straight forward: how did Sharpclaw and Cherrytail fall in love? Maybe Sharpclaw saved her from a fox? Perhaps he admired her fiery spirit? Heck, maybe some of the other SkyClan warriors found out Cherrytail had a crush on him, and set them up!

**Inspiration: **I love SkyClan stories, so I was thinking up ideas for some. I've always wondered what happened in between 'SkyClan's Destiny' and 'SkyClan and the Stranger Acr' that made Cherrytail and Sharpclaw fall in love, and ta-da!

**Notes: **I never got around to writing this story because I've been too busy. Simple as that.

**Disclaimer: **If you do decide to adopt this story, please make sure you put: "Adopted from KatieK101". And don't forget to review if you adopt it so that I can take it off the list : )

* * *

**Title: **Fulfilling my Role as an Overprotective Older Brother (Working title, fill free to change it)

**Summary: **"Boucefire, what are you doing?!" "I'm fulfilling my role as an overprotective older brother!" Bouncefire never really has liked Sparrowpelt, and has always tried ignoring him. But when Sparrowpelt and Boucefire's sister, Tinycloud, form crushes on each other, Bouncefire knows he can't just stand around. So Boucefire takes it upon himself to make sure that Tinycloud and Sparrowpelt do not become mates!

**Ideas: **You have a few decisions to make if you plan on adopting this story. First off, will this be a humor filled story, or a serious love story? I can honestly see it going either way. Secondly, why does Bouncefire hate Sparrowpelt so much? Thirdly, what does Bouncefire plan on doing to stop Tinycloud and Sparrowpelt? Ideas ideas.

**Inspiration: **There are not enough Bouncefire stories! I love Bouncefire and his siblings, yet they are always forgotten. So while I was thinking up some Bouncefire stories, this one came to mind.

**Notes: **I didn't write this story because I just didn't have time, or feel hyped up about it. While I think it could be a great story, it's just not something I'll ever get around to writing.

**Disclaimer: **If you do decide to adopt this story, please make sure you put: "Adopted from KatieK101". And don't forget to review if you adopt it so that I can take it off the list : )

* * *

**Title: **You decide! (Working title, fill free to change it) **- ADOPTED by Vinepetal **

**Summary: **Lionblaze and Heathertail claim that they don't love each other anymore – that's a lie. The truth is Lionblaze and Heathertail can't go a day without thinking of each other, and denying their feelings is starting to kill them. So Lionblaze meets up with Heathertail at a gather, and proposes his idea: start their own clan.

**Ideas: **This idea has been done before, so you really need to think out of the box. First off, will Lionblaze and Heathertail leave the clans to find a new territory; or will they just find some space around the other clans? Will they bring anyone from their own clans? What will they name there clan? A lot of thought is going to have to go into this story.

**Inspiration: **A review, actually. They asked to see a LionxHeather story, and I came up with this one. While I'm a diehard BreezexHeather shipper, I do like the idea of this, and think it could be a good story.

**Notes: **Not much. Just please don't feel the need to rush this story: take your time.

**Disclaimer: **If you do decide to adopt this story, please make sure you put: "Adopted from KatieK101". And don't forget to review if you adopt it so that I can take it off the list : )

* * *

**Title: **Untamed (Working title, fill free to change it) **- ADOPTED by that-girl-from-outer-space6  
**

**Summary: **Silverpaw is an apprentice of ThunderClan; Adderpaw is an apprentice of ShadowClan. Silverpaw is a sweet but fiery apprentice, who always does the right thing. Adderpaw is a handsome but rebellious apprentice, who couldn't care less about rules. Adderpaw is also a mistake: his mother is a ShadowClan cat, but his father is a ThunderClan tom. But when Adderpaw's mother is killed, his clan gives him to ThunderClan to rise. Silverpaw can't stand Adderpaw, and Adderpaw wishes Silverpaw would lighten up. Will love somehow blossom between two apprentices who hate each other?

**Ideas: **Does Adderpaw have a crush on Silverpaw from the start, or does he also hate each other? Maybe Adderpaw's mentor hates his rebellious attitude, and asks Silverpaw to put him in his place? Do any of the other apprentices have crushes on Silverpaw/Adderpaw? What would happen if ShadowClan decided they want Adderpaw back, and are willing to fight?

**Inspiration: ** Two words: Duncan and Courtney. If you watch Total Drama, then you'll understand ;)

**Notes: **Like "Dawn Smoke", I adore this idea as well. But I don't have the time to write it, so hopefully one of my amazing reviewers will take an interest in it! I think it has the potential to be an amazing and emotional loves story, and hope that the person who adopts it is willing to take their time with it – not rush things.

**Disclaimer: **If you do decide to adopt this story, please make sure you put: "Adopted from KatieK101". And don't forget to review if you adopt it so that I can take it off the list : )

* * *

**Title: **Misty Flames(Working title, fill free to change it)

**Summary: **When Fireheart and Mistyfoot met up to talk about how Oakheart really died, Mistyfoot left feeling strange. She was tired, self conscious, nervous; everything she never is. Mistyfoot dismisses it all and soon returns back to her normal self. But when she see's Fireheart at the next gathering, and the feelings come back, Mistyfoot realizes something – she's in love with a ThunderClan warrior.

**Ideas: **Do Mistyfoot and Fireheart meet up in secret? Does Silverstream still die? Do either Mistyfoot or Fireheart end up leaving their clans? What about Sandstorm and Cinderpelt? And why not add a RiverClan tom into the mix that has a crush on Mistyfoot?

**Inspiration: **My favorite 'what if' pairing that involves Firestar. I actually really like this idea, but never got around to writing it.

**Notes: **Take your time. Make sure you get Mistyfoot's personality right. She can be a tough cat to write for. And keep in mind what I said about being remembered in the author's note.

**Disclaimer: **If you do decide to adopt this story, please make sure you put: "Adopted from KatieK101" in the summary. And don't forget to review if you adopt it so that I can take it off the list : )

* * *

**Title: **Right in Front of You(Working title, fill free to change it) **- ADOPTED by Glimmeringshadows  
**

**Summary: **"That moment when you realize, that everything you could ever want is standing right in front of you." Squirrelflight thought that Brambleclaw was the one for her; she thought they would be together forever. But Brambleclaw still hasn't forgiven her, and Squirrelflight's starting to wonder If he ever will. But when Firestar sends Squirrelflight, Dovewing, Jayfeather and Foxleap to the Tribe of Rushing Water, Squirrelflight finds herself falling for one of the tribe cats.

**Ideas: **Who does Squirrelflight fall for? Does she stay in the tribe with her new mate, or does she end up going back to ThunderClan? Does he go with her? What's Brambleclaw's reaction?

**Inspiration: **Honestly, I was just board and started thinking of ideas. I really liked this one, but just wasn't excited about it. Hopefully someone else will be!

**Notes: **Again, remember the author note! Make it dramatic! Make it emotional!

**Disclaimer: **If you do decide to adopt this story, please make sure you put: "Adopted from KatieK101" in the summary. And don't forget to review if you adopt it so that I can take it off the list : )

* * *

**For those of you who didn't find the perfect story yet, but want to leave a comment, here are some questions you can answer : )**

**# Are you tired of most of my stories being romance stories?**

**# Genre you want to see more of?  
**

**# Any cats in mind that you would like to see me come up with an idea? **

**# Favorite adoptable? **

**# Who is one of your favorite under-rated characters (Runningwind, Hailstar, Reedwhisker, etc ), that you would like to see a story about? **

**# Does **anyone else** watch Total Drama?**


End file.
